Dragon Age Journeys
Dragon Age Journeys is a 2-D flash game set in the Dragon Age universe. It is a single player game, told in three chapters. Ethan Levy, a producer with EA 2-D, describes it as a "tactical RPG"Dragon Age Journeys « BioWare Blog. It features classes, spells, talents, sound effects and music taken directly from Dragon Age: Origins. Chapter One: The Deep Roads Chapter one is set in the dwarven city of Orzammar and the darkspawn infested Deep Roads. Quests Flight to Orzammar - Surprised and slaughtered by the darkspawn and their mysterious leader, you were the sole survivor of your group. You reached Orzammar more dead than alive, attempting warn of the danger that lay on Deep Roads. The Missing Warden - Alone in Orzammar, you gathered support for your quest to warn the king of the oncoming darkspawn threat. You found allies in a healer named Ardum and a Grey Warden named Martine. The Run Around - Your attempts to warn the King were confounded by various citizens of Orzammar who insisted that you do small favors for them before they would help you. You eventually got on the good side of the crime lord Saria by attempting to track down the whereabouts of her diamond smugglers. A Rumbling in the Deep - Your party encountered the powerful darkspawn emissary in a nearby diamond mine, where he had hordes of darkspawn digging for some unknown reason. Already weakened from powering his digging machines, you were able to defeat the emissary, but he manages to escape. You shut down the emissary's excavation site, but are left wondering what he was searching for ... Toil and Trouble - Recover 3 mushroom stalks from the Deep Roads for Arteme's brew. Characters Martine-''' a human Champion and Grey Warden. '''Ardum - a human mage specializing in healing magics. Ryanth - a human Bard. Achievements The Black Gate - Reach the gates of Orzammar. Darkspawn Warrior - Kill two monsters in a single attack. Bard's Yarn - Convince the Bard to join your party. He is in the southeast part of the Ozrammar Commons. Ogreific Tactics - Defeat an Ogre, with all party members at full health. Mighty Magic - Complete the game as Warrior, Rogue, and Mage. Update - Defeat the Hurlock Emissary, at any difficulty level Unlockable Items Dragon Age: Journey's features several items that can be unlocked and used in Dragon Age: Origins. Embri's Many Pockets Embri of Gwaren, an elven mage of limited talent who volunteered to become one of the Tranquil, proved herself a talented enchanter--if absent-minded. She kept an array of magical ingredients on her belt at all times, and eventually the belt itself became magical. Embri died of lyrium poisoning many years later, but the enchanted belt remains. Effects Stats * +5% Fire Resistance * +5% Cold Resistance * +5% Electricity Resistance * +5% Nature Resistance * +5% Spirit Resistance Requirements To earn Embri's Many Pockets in Dragon Age: Origins, save the Grey Warden Martine by completing The Missing Warden quest. Helm of the Deep There is a legend amongst the dwarves of the Legion of the Dead that, three centuries ago, a commander of the Legion came across the body of a legionnaire wearing a helmet inscribed with lyrium. He took it, and died nobly... and then his body was found years later by another commander--and so forth, for generations. The helmet is said to be a sign of an honorable death for the lucky dwarf who stumbles across it. Effects Stats * +2 Constitution * +10 Mental Resistance * +10 Physical Resistance Requirements To earn the Helm of the Deep in Dragon Age: Origins, you must earn all five achievements in Dragon Age Journeys: The Deep Roads. Amulet Of the War Mage This amulet was forged during the height of the ancient Tevinter Imperium's power, a time when entire armies would flee upon seeing a Tevinter magister stride into battle. While the name Cavellus remains engraved on its back, any memory of the magister who created it has been lost to the mists of time. Stats * +5% to Fire Damage * +5 % to Cold Damage * +5% to Electrical Damage * +5% to Nature Damage * +5% to Spirit Damage Requirements To earn the Amulet of the War Mage in Dragon Age: Origins, you must complete all three parts of the Dragon Age Journeys feedback survey. You can access the survey by completing quests. UPDATE There is a new requirement for this item. Beat the game with the combat difficulty set to hard. Must be selected during character creation. UPDATE It now says that you need to kill all 4 ogres in a single playthrough on any difficulty. (As of v1.41) UPDATE It now says that you need to simply sign into your EA account. (As of v1.47) External Link Dragon Age Journeys References Category:Real World Articles Category:Games Category:Dragon Age Journeys